A New Student/Transcript
(Peashooter, Sunflower and other plants are in class) Chard Guard: Students, today a new student is coming to our class. Come in, Red Stinger. Red Stinger: (comes in) Hi, I'm Red Stinger. Students: Hey, Red Stinger! Red Stinger: (sits down next to Peashooter) (Later in Peashooter's house, the bell rings) Peashooter: (opens the door) Wall-nut: (comes in) (walks to Sunflower) Sunflower: Hey, Wall-nut. Why are you here? Wall-nut: I'm here to tell you something. We're breaking up! Sunflower: What? Why? Why should you do that in the first day of spring? Wall-nut: I don't know. I just don't know. But I don't feel okay next to you. (leaves) Sunflower: (cries) Peashooter: Sunflower, never mind, you'll find another one. Sunflower: (crying) I don't want another one, I want Wall-nut. Peashooter: Anyway, I'm going to see my new friend, Red Stinger at the park. Sunflower: (crying) The new student? Peashooter: Yeah, bye. Scene: (cuts to the park) Peashooter: Hey! Red Stinger: Hey! Peashooter: What do you want to do? Red Stinger: I don't... Dr. Zomboss:...know? Red Stinger: Peashooter, who's that? Peashooter: A weirdo named Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss: WEIRDO!? THAT'S IT MCPEADOM! Peashooter: C'mon Zomboss, you can't kill me. Dr. Zomboss: I don't want you. I want him! Red Stinger: Me? Peashooter: Red Stinger? Dr. Zomboss: Yeah, I want him to be my slave. Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Sunflower: OK, let's watch some TV. (turns on the TV) Announcer: You are watching 'A Young Walnut's Story'. Sunflower: (turns off the TV) (crying) Oh, come on! Scene: (cuts to the park) Peashooter: Why do you want Red Stinger as your slave. It's the first day of spring. Do it tomorrow! Dr. Zomboss: No way! (grabs Red Stinger and leaves) Red Stinger: (yells) Help! Peashooter: Oh no! Who expected this would happen in the first day of spring? Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Sunflower: OK, let's eat. This will make me forget i'll better not tell who. (opens the fridge and sees that there are only chicken nuggets) (crying) Chicken nuggets were his favourite food. Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium) Peashooter: (shoots peas at zombies until he kills a lot of them) Dr. Zomboss: Peashooter! I expected you would come to save your new friend. That's why I, Dr. Zomboss invented this! (shows a Hypno Ray at Red Stinger) (hypnotizes Red Stinger) Red Stinger, I am your boss and I want you to kill that plant over there! Red Stinger: Yes, master! Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Bell: (rings) Sunflower: Yay, a visitor. (opens the door) Wall-nut: (comes in) Sunflower: (screams) Go away, Wall-nut illusion! Wall-nut: I'm not an illusion! I came here to apologize. Sunflower: Why? For being such a jerk? Wall-nut: No! For breaking up wih you. I should never do that! I'm sorry! Can you forgive me? Sunflower: (kisses Wall-nut) Does that answer your question? Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium) Red Stinger: (shoots red leaves and rays to Peashooter) Peashooter: Come on! Kill me! But if you kill me, you kill your only friend! Red Stinger: Friend? (stops being hypnotized) Dr. Zomboss: No! My plan! My beautiful plan! Red Stinger: (shoots a red ray to Dr. Zomboss) Peashooter: Good one! (They high five) Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Peashooter: (opens the door and walks in) (sees Sunflower and Wall-nut kissing) I thought you two broke up! Sunflower and Wall-nut: Well, we didn't! (continue kissing) Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts